Confessions
by BlissandBlossom
Summary: After watching future Lucy die at the Grand Magic Games Natsu decides to confess his feelings to Lucy. One shot.


Natsu had always known that he loved Lucy, she was his best friend so how could he not? However it took much longer for Natsu to finally realize that he was also in love with the blonde. Ever since their return from Tenrou island, Natsu had felt differently about Lucy. He wasn't sure exactly what had happened but she made him feel that much more happy, confident and loved. When Natsu witnessed the death of future Lucy his new feelings were confirmed as he realized he had to tell his best friend how he felt.

After the mages had made their way back to Fiore after the Grand Magic Games, Natsu decided he would confess to Lucy. It was a gamble, he was worried of crossing the line of their friendship but he knew he needed to tell her at least once.

Lucy didn't appreciate when people showed up at her apartment unexpectedly but Natsu had finally worked up the courage and it had to be done now. Natsu walked along the canal on Lucy's street until her apartment came into view and then he quickly jumped up to her window ledge to hoist himself inside. Lucy had been sitting at her desk facing the window so she was quickly alerted to his presence.

"Didn't I tell you to start using the door Natsu?" Lucy said with a smile. It annoyed her but Natsu's presence made her too happy to ever really be angry about this quickly noticed that Natsu didn't look right. His cheeks were slightly flushed and he was doing his nervous habit of scratching his head. Did something bad happen?

"Natsu? I'm not really that mad, is everything ok?"

"Luce, I'm sorry for barging in even though you always tell me not to but I need to talk to you. Please?"

"Sure, sure, just go ahead and sit down somewhere. Is everything ok?"

Natsu chose to sit on her bed. Lucy wasn't sure where this conversation was going but she wanted to be there to comfort him if needed so she sat down next to him. Natsu then looked into the blonde's eyes and took did something else that was odd, he took her small hands in his.

"Lucy, I .."

"I, don't want to hide my feelings anymore and I don't want to ruin what we have between us because you're my best friend."

"Natsu, whats goi-"

"Please, just let me finish"

"I can't pretend that I don't have feelings for you Luce. I came her to tell you that I love you."

Lucy was quiet for a moment. She then dropped her hands from his and playfully smacked him on the arm.

"Was that all you had to say? We're best friends, I already know you love me"

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard come from Natsu but she feared that she was taking him too literal and didn't want to get hurt. She decided to play it off to protect her own feelings from being shattered.

Natsu sighed. "Lucy, you're not understanding me. You are my best friend but I want more from us. I love you. I want to be with you, I want you to be mine. I don't know if you could ever feel the same way about me but I had to tell you how I feel".

Lucy was quiet again. She wasn't sure if this was actually happening. Natsu confessing? She had realized her feelings months ago but was too afraid to cross the line and here he was right in front of her doing that very thing.

Natsu looked defeated as he rose off of the bed to leave Lucy's apartment.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't regret telling you but I hope that we are still friends and teammates". He said with a sad smile.

Lucy almost didn't realize that Natsu was leaving when she jumped up and almost tackled him to the ground to stop him.

"WAIT!"

Deciding that it was now or never to be brave, Lucy captured Natsu in a hug as she kissed his lips.

"I love you too. I'm sorry I didn't hear you right the first time. I love you so much Natsu."

Natsu lips quirked up into his signature smile as he picked up Lucy by her waist as he kissed her deeply.

"You'll be with me then?" Natsu said with his huge smile still plastered on his face.

"Of course. It's always more fun when we're together".


End file.
